Director
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. Skye, the girl who hacked her way in, becomes SHIELD's newest director. She's a little worried about her new position.


**I don't own SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

_Author's Not**e:**_Some spoilers for season two.

* * *

><p>Skye stepped into her new office and smiled excitedly and happily. It hadn't really changed since Coulson left (only a few days earlier) but this was still a brand new opportunity she couldn't wait to explore. "We're going to change the world some more," she murmured to Trip, her deputy director.<p>

"We got this, girl. No backing out on me." He laughed when she swirled around to glare at him.

"There is no backing out of this job, Trip. God, I'm in charge of SHIELD now. This is so fucked up and awesome." She hurried over to her new desk and sat down in the chair. Skye put her feet on the desk and leaned backwards before sighing. "God, I am going to love this. So much pressure but hey, Fury and Coulson did it."

"Do I have to look forward to walking in on office sex?" Who was Trip kidding? Of course he'd walk in on office sex – Skye and Grant went at it like rabbits. The fact that they only had two kids was a shock in itself to those who knew them.

Skye snorted. "Like we haven't walked in on you and Lance before? Come on, Trip."

He laughed in return. "At least we try to keep quiet."

She stared at him incredously. "Really? Really?"

Trip shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the couch. He looked down at his feet for a lack of something to do. "So when do we get all that paperwork Coulson always complained about?" He wasn't looking forward to that portion of the job, not at all.

They were interrupted when the door opened and Grant and the girls stepped in. "Your secretary didn't want to let us in until I reminded her that I'm Director Ward's husband." His smile lit up the room, and Skye was thrilled to see it. He still had his bad days but her husband had come a long way since those dark days after Hydra came out of the shadows, and Skye was proud of him for it. "It's nice to be able to call you that, baby."

She stood up and hugged sixteen year old Amy and fourteen year old Sawyer before kissing Grant. "I haven't even been gone that long. Miss me already?"

Amy rolled her eyes beside them. "Why do you have to be so gross?" But her giggles gave her away.

"Hey, no complaining, Jemma May. We'll just embarrass you some more in front of your friends," Skye playfully threatened.

Sawyer hid her face in her hands. "You're acting like you don't do that all the time anyway," she pointed out before sighing and sitting down next to Trip. They proceeded to start a conversation about the last movie they had gone to see at the movie theater and got very animated about it, surprising no one.

Grant kissed his wife again and wanted to push all the stuff off her desk so he could fuck her right there and then but reluctantly refrained since they had an audience and neither wanted to scar them for life (again). "You going to spruce up this place?"

Skye leaned her head against his shoulder and looked around. "I think so. I want it to look nice since it's somewhere I'm going to be spending most of my time. But I promise that I will be here for you three as much as possible. I don't want to turn into a workaholic." May had to come up with some very creative ideas at one point to get Coulson to stop working (and fuck, why did her brain have to go there? She didn't want to think about her parents having sex. Damn it, this was probably how their daughters felt all the time).

"You could never be a workaholic – you don't have it in you." Ward resisted the urge to plant another kiss on Skye and instead interrupted Trip and Sawyer's conversation.

"We need to go to lunch to celebrate," came Lance's voice as he strolled right into the office. "What? You know the secretaries love me and will let me get away with whatever I please," he explained when he saw the looks on their faces.

Trip didn't know why he was surprised at his husband's antics but he waved and let out an oomph when Lance pecked him on the cheek. "No kiss on the lips, man? Really?"

"Can we get some food? I'm starving." Amy waved her hand at them to get their attention and sighed when they didn't answer. All she wanted to do was eat.

"Do you always think about food?" questioned her laughing father.

She gave him an unimpressed stare. "Are you really asking me that right now?" He was supposed to know her well! He had created her, and oh God, she didn't want her mind to head in that direction again.

"We'll call your grandparents and aunts and uncles. Uncle Trip and I don't officially start until tomorrow anyway so we don't need to be just yet." Skye got out her cell and started texting the others as they left her office.

They gathered at Coulson and May's house less than an hour later. "Grandma, you have to teach me that cool move I saw Mom doing the other day." Sawyer looked at her pleadingly.

May wrapped an arm around her. "We'll work on it later, how does that sound?"

Sawyer squealed and started dancing. "Thank you so much!" And then she proceeded to literally dance her way out of the kitchen.

Coulson laughed. "She definitely has her mother's enthusiasm, that's for sure."

"Have you completely ignored the last fourteen years of her life?" Skye asked as she grabbed a chip to tide her over until lunch was ready.

"No but it's becoming more apparent now." Coulson couldn't wait to see his granddaughters follow in all of their footsteps and become spies, although he was worried about what that could do to them.

Fitzsimmons walked in a few seconds later, Jemma's arm wrapped around her husband's shoulder. "It's a bad day but he wanted to see everybody," she explained to them.

Feeling a pang of guilt yet again, Grant squeezed his shoulder. "You want to sit down, Fitz?" Fuck, he'd never forgive himself for what he had done to his best friend. Fitz had improved in the years since the pod incident but he would still never be the same.

Fitz nodded and plopped himself down on a chair. "Lunch is going to be great."

"Of course it will because you can pick out whatever you want to eat. You have a wide variety of choices so figure it out." Skye smiled encouragingly and then let out a squeal of surprise when Grant picked her up in his arms. "Grant, what the hell?"

"Just go with it. I'm trying to make Fitz laugh." It was the least he could do. He still sometimes drove Fitz to doctor's appointments and hung out with him on the really bad days.

Jemma nudged her husband and he looked up as Grant started twirling around. "What are you doing, Ward?"

"Trying to make me nauseated," Skye answered but the laugh gave her away. She briefly stopped to pop a chip in her husband's mouth and Fitz finally laughed when Grant lost most of it. He set her down after that. "Okay, now I really am dizzy."

Grant cringed. "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for that – you were doing a good thing." But she made her way over to a chair anyway and sat down.

"Well, I think we should make a day of it. We could watch a film or something," Jemma suggested. She just wanted Fitz to be fine again. Like Grant, his bad days were fewer and far between now.

Lance walked in, crinkling his nose. "I'd really appreciate it if May and Coulson stopped having sex where everyone can see it. And damn, they can go for two old farts."

"Don't let them hear you call them that! Lance." But Skye dissolved into laughter and had to put her head down on the table to muffle the sound.

"I'll make it up to you later." Trip winked and his husband leered in response before proceeding to slap his ass.

"There are children in this room!" Amy shrieked.

"Please tone it down a little," Grant gently chided as Fitz clapped hands over his ears.

Amy immediately felt guilty and hugged her uncle. "I'm sorry, Uncle Fitz."

"It's okay," he mumbled. Skye and Jemma both leaned over and hugged him too.

"Amy didn't mean to upset you, sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too, Jemma." Fitz unfolded himself before kissing the top of his wife's head just as May and Coulson walked back in.

"You need to stop trying to catch us on purpose," May warned Lance.

He tried his best to look innocent. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't want to see my elders fucking."

"Yeah, you keep trying that and maybe we'll believe you soon." Coulson turned to face his wife and grinned at her. "You miss our house being empty?"

She shook her head. "Not a bit. I thrive on company." She sat down in her husband's lap when he finally found an empty chair.

That night, Skye couldn't stop shut her mind off so she tossed and turned for a little while. "I'm the director of SHIELD now," she finally murmured in awe. She just couldn't believe she had made this far and was in charge of an agency she had once tried to take down with the Rising Tide.

Grant turned to face her. "You don't have to worry. Baby, you hacked your way into SHIELD and made it to the top. That's amazing and I'm so proud of you, Skye."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. You got this and you're going to be one of the best directors in SHIELD history. And Trip's going to be a pretty great deputy director too but don't tell him I said that."

"Because you have a reputation to protect?"

He confirmed that with a nod. "Of course. And our girls are going to know they can be just like you and Peggy Carter and Maria Hill and Natasha once they're older. They'll kick ass and take names."

Skye snuggled into him and sighed happily. "You always know the right things to say." Fuck, she loved this man with every fiber of her being and she was so proud of him for rising above his childhood and Garrett's ashes. Not many people in his situation would have found their way back up from rock bottom like he had. Therapy and the team's support had gone a long way. He had become the man he should have been without their influence and was better off for it. And Grant and Fitz had actually become closer at their lowest points also. She groaned once she realized her mind wouldn't shut up. "Maybe I should go hack something."

"Something illegal on your first day of work, Madam Director? I'm disappointed," Grant teased.

She turned to face him and lifted an arm up and planted a kiss on it. "I know something else that would be distracting."

"I'm listening." He gazed at her in adoration before she started taking his shirt off. And turns out making love for hours did shut her mind down for a while.

The next morning, Grant stood proud in the waiting area as Skye prepared to enter her office for her first official day of work. "Good luck, Director Ward."

"Thank you, Agent Ward. I'll see you later?"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. And you look beautiful."

"Keep it professional," Coulson chided.

"You're going to kick ass!" an excited Jemma cried. She was absolutely thrilled that her best friend was now in charge of SHIELD. She had already promised herself she wouldn't take advantage of it, however.

"Thanks, Jem. I look forward to our first meeting together." Skye had a feeling she was going to enjoy this job and she wanted to start off on the right foot. She was nervous as hell but ready to do what needed to be done so she pushed the fear down.

She froze. "Do we have a meeting together?" Had she forgotten about it somehow?

"Not yet. Don't freak out."

Jemma sighed, relieved. "Don't do that to me, please. And sorry, Director Ward. This is going to be a hard adjustment."

"You're my friends and I cannot give you special treatment but don't be afraid to talk to me. There are a lot of changes in store. Sorry, Dad."

He waved off Skye's comments. "Don't worry about it – I'm just looking forward to seeing what you can do now that you're actually in charge and not telling me how to run the agency." Laughs erupted in response to Coulson's comments.

"Call me for a quickie," Lance quipped.

"Not in front of the kids again. We've already traumatized them enough." Trip had to duck to avoid Amy's glare and her swat against his shoulder.

"Deputy Director, you ready to start the day?" Skye's body vibrated with excitement and she resisted the urge to start skipping (she didn't understand it) into the room.

"Damn right I am. It's the brand new day and a new beginning for SHIELD. Let's make sure that we keep it going."

"Doesn't anybody else think that an alien is charge of the agency that hunts them down sometimes is ironic?" Lance quipped.

She twirled around to send a glare his way. "Half-alien and shut up because it's that whole new beginnings thing. SHIELD is better than what it used to be."

"I'm going to be director someday in the future," Sawyer declared suddenly.

Skye impulsively hugged her younger daughter. "You will be director someday, baby girl, and don't you ever back down on anything you believe in. That goes for you too, Amy."

"Got it. I'm fine just being a field agent." Amy didn't even look up from her phone since she had already had enough of this emotional crap.

"I'll be proud of you both either way, Jemma May and Sawyer Rose. Grant, get over here please before I start crying."

"Please don't." Grant couldn't take it when any of his girls (and that included Jemma, since she was like his little sister) cried because then that set him off and it was a disaster (Lance had walked in and broke the tension quite a few times over the years). So he rushed to their sides and the family of four began hugging. Not to be outdone, the entire family joined in (Lance complained about being squished but none of them paid any attention to him).

A few minutes later, Deputy Director Antoine Triplett and Director Skye Ward formally and finally started their jobs and began ushering in a new era for SHIELD.


End file.
